


¿Porque consumes eso?

by Little_Geecko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emetophobia, Emotional Manipulation, God lies a lot to Gabriel huh, Non-graphic vomiting, Will be translated to english soon.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Geecko/pseuds/Little_Geecko
Summary: Las pequeñas experiencias de Gabriel con respecto a la comida y como llegó a la conclusión de que nunca la consumiría.
Relationships: God & Gabriel i guess, None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	¿Porque consumes eso?

**Author's Note:**

> Comí una bolsa casi entera de Doritos y al dia siguiente me enfermé. Escribí esto para distraerme de no vomitar y tambien porque queria escribir mi version de estos sucesos. Disfruten~
> 
> Si eres sensible a las menciones de vomito (aunque no sea muy explicito) te recomiendo no leer a partir del asterisco (*) en negrita

Gabriel nunca fue un fanático, que se diga, de las...costumbres naturales humanas que se iniciaron desde el mero principio de la Tierra; comer, por ejemplo, una actividad que desde Adán y ~~Lillith~~ Eva fue necesaria para que sobrevivieran y parecía ser algo exclusivo de los seres vivos de allá abajo... Sin embargo, si llegó a tener curiosidad en algunas ocasiones que podría contar con una sola mano.

La primera vez fue en el mero Jardín de Edén un tiempo indefinido después que Adán y Eva se fueran, bajó por su cuenta a echarle un pequeño vistazo a los animales, a su vegetación y bienestar, cuando una bonita cosa pegada de uno de los arbustos llamó su atención. “Fruta” lo llamaba su Creador

La quitó de la ramita y la admiró en silencio desde distintos ángulos, era pequeña y de un vivido color rojo, y olía pues...¿bien? No estaba seguro de como debía oler esta “fruta” en particular. Hace rato vio a unos pequeños animales comerla así que comprobaba que no era venenosa o peligrosa.

Sonrió ligeramente y abrió la boca, acercando la fruta...cuando de pronto un rayo de luz lo iluminó.

Levantó la cabeza el cielo y escuchó la voz con atención.

_“Gabriel, hijo mio. ¿Que haces?”_

“Eh...” Miró la frutilla en su mano y de nuevo hacia arriba “Estoy...¿Comiendo? Una de sus creaciones, señor...¿Hay algo de malo con eso?” Preguntó de inmediato, inquieto

_“Por supuesto que no, Gabriel”_ Una pequeña risita serena se escuchó _“Es solo que...es inusual de los ángeles interesarse por los alimentos que le provee a los humanos”_

Gabriel sonrió un poco “¿Como no? Lo que ha hecho usted es hermoso, solo tenia-”

_“¿Curiosidad?”_

Gabriel se detuvo, mirando a un punto fijo entre la maleza procesando lo que le preguntaron...Claro, los Humanos fueron expulsados por, bueno, literalmente hacer lo mismo que Gabriel estaba haciendo justo ahora...

Tampoco podía admitir que si tenia curiosidad, por lo menos no ahora mismo. Demasiado pronto

“...Claro que no, mi Lord” Negó con la cabeza antes de levantarla, sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas “Solo las estudiaba, y me aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden”

_“Bien. Haces un buen trabajo Gabriel”_ A eso, el arcángel sintió su pecho llenarse de algo cálido y bonito, reflejándose en su sonrisa _“Sin embargo me gustaría que estés aqui arriba mejor. ¿Vale? Otros ángeles pueden encargarse de vigilar el Jardín”_

Gabriel realmente no bajó porque fuera su trabajo, pero ¿Que importa? Su Señor quiere que esté arriba con el. Dejó la frutilla sobre el arbusto del que la agarró y desplegó sus alas principales “¡Si, mi señor!”

Y en un parpadeo, desapareció. Los mismos animales de antes regresaron a comerse la frutilla que Gabriel abandonó.

La segunda fue en las veces que bajó a la tierra por un trabajo “especial” como portavoz directo de su Señor, y este día, en compañía de Sandalphon y su hermano menor Haziel, fueron a darle una noticia importante a Abraham y a su esposa... Pero antes, a la pareja se le ocurrió la esplendida idea de tener un pequeño picnic bajo un árbol de la colina cerca de su casa.

Eran fuertes y fieles seguidores de nuestro Señor, por lo que no parecía sorprenderles tanto ver a los 3 ángeles en su puerta ni mucho menos les costó invitarlos a su actividad.

Y ahí estaban los 5 sentados en circulo con deliciosa comida en el centro, relativamente simple y sin muchos colores tan vividos, pero se veía muy bien. Los humanos sacaron un pequeño tema de conversación y ellos lo siguieron, armando un ambiente tranquilo y armonioso.

Algo distraído entre risas y anécdotas, Gabriel agarró algo de un platillo, era un pan suave relleno de distintas cosas que no reconoció al instante y lo acercó a su boca.

**_**“Gabriel”** _ **

**__ **

Dio un pequeño saltito en su asiento de la sorpresa y miró a todos lados, la mujer humana le preguntó que pasaba y el solo respondió que era un insecto, nada fuera de lo usual.

De nuevo acercó la comida a su boca.

_“G a b r i e l”_

Esta vez, discretamente buscó con la mirada el origen de la voz de su Señor, se percató que venia del árbol, y que en este había un pequeño ojo sobresaliendo entre la madera... una aparición un tanto inusual de su Señor...

“Uhm....”

_“¿Que haces, hijo?”_

Recordó el Edén, y rápidamente miró alrededor a sus acompañantes antes de inclinarse un poco hacia el árbol para susurrar “Es solo una comida que preparó Abraham y su esposa para convivir. ¿Pasa algo, mi Señor?”

_“Oh, no puedes comer eso, hijo”_

Frunció el ceño “¿Porque no?”

_“Es algo preparado por los humanos, y ellos son tan...inesperados. ¿Y si tiene algo de mas que no conoces aun?”_ Una pausa _“Podría hacerte mal”_

Gabriel miró a su lado, a sus hermanos Sandalphon y Haziel disfrutando de los alimentos ofrecidos...y no se veían mal, o enfermos, la verdad.

“No creo que haya algo malo en la comida, Mi Señor...” Volteó al árbol “Ademas, estos humanos no son malintencionados, hasta donde hemos visto”

_“Oh, claro que a tus hermanos ni a ellos no les hace nada, Gabriel... tu eres especial”_

“...¿Especial?” Eso llamó su atención

_“Exacto. Eres un poco mas sensible a estas cosas aunque no lo creas, pero tu cuerpo es importante, es un templo que debes cuidar, ¿Entiendes? Recuerda que lo hice para ti”_

“Bueno...”

¿Gabriel?”

El Arcángel mencionado salió del pequeño trance abruptamente, de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió mas claro, Giró su cuerpo hacia los demás y lo estaban todos observando.

“Uh, ¿Si, Abraham?”

“No has probado ni un bocado. ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Te sientes mal?”

“Oh no! Claro que no, solo-” miró de reojo al árbol, el ojo ya no estaba, mas las palabras estaban frescas en su memoria “Solo que lo mio no es comer, realmente...Mi cuerpo es un...¿Templo? Que debo proteger”

Los humanos se mostraron confundidos y Gabriel se puso visiblemente nervioso, a lo que Sandalphon rápidamente interrumpió llamando su atención con una risa leve “Oh si! Gabriel no suele probar comida, ¡Pero de seguro adora estar aquí con ustedes tanto como nosotros! ¿No es así, Hazi?” Y a eso, el joven ángel asintió con la cabeza.

“Ademas, se hace un poco tarde y creo que está ansioso de decirles la noticia importante. ¿No, Gabs?” Gabriel se quedó un momento procesando lo que Sandalphon estaba haciendo, hasta que captó y sonrió hacia Abraham “¡Es verdad! Es la emoción de querer contarles ya todo lo que nuestro Señor tiene planeado para ustedes”

A eso, la pareja se mostró mas tranquila, abrazándose y riéndose con ellos “¡Ya veo! Tienen razón, estamos emocionados también de saber a que vinieron” Dijo la mujer

Gabriel levantó las manos “Entonces recojamos aquí y vayamos a la casa” A lo que todos accedieron.

Al terminar de doblar el mantel donde se sentaron, le agradeció a Sandalphon por hablar en su lugar, este aseguró que no era nada, pero que se quedaba con su pedazo de pan si no era mucha molestia.

La tercera vez fue en compañía de Jesús y su madre, en su casa, y pasó tan rápido que casi no recuerda muy bien este momento.

Estaban sentados a la mesa y mientras esperaban a José, Maria le ofreció servirle, con toda la energía que una mujer de su edad puede tener.

“Lo siento Maria” Le sonrió con tristeza “Yo no-” Oh cierto, ella no sabia que era un ángel “Yo ya comí antes de venir aquí, olvide decírtelo”

Un poco de decepción cruzó el rostro de la joven, pero de inmediato se mostró relajada “Ah bueno! Pero para la próxima, espero tengas el estomago vacío antes de venir! De seguro te encantará probar” Respondió, sirviéndole al pequeño Jesús a un lado de Gabriel...quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Gabriel miro de regreso al joven profeta, de unos 9 años a este punto. Sus profundos ojos café no parecían transmitir curiosidad, o interés, tampoco como si fuera a hacerle una pregunta. Gabriel se acomodó en su asiento y le sonrió al niño

“¿Jesu-”

“Puedes comer, no te preocupes”

Hubo un largo silencio ahí en lo que Gabriel procesaba lo que Jesús le había dicho, mas no lo tomó muy a pecho, pues a los pocos minutos Jose cruzó la puerta para acompañarlos en la cena.

Esta vez, no hubo ningún ojo observándole...No que viniera de arriba, al menos

La cuarta vez fue por sobre todas las otras, la mas desagradable de las experiencias.

Por alguna razón, fue enviado a la tierra durante un tiempo muy especifico, donde las playas eran atacadas por “piratas” y los humanos empezaban a esmerarse mas en su nueva actividad de “conquistar” otras tierras, lo que sea que eso significara. En lo personal le daba algo de risa ver a los humanos pelearse unos a los otros por algo insignificante, creyendo que a alguien le pertenece la Tierra o una zona especifica del mapa(Y en todo caso, le perteneciera a su Señor)

Padre lo había mandado solo también, algo extraño, pero bajo las palabras de “Eres lo suficientemente eficiente para hacer esto por tu cuenta” y “Confío en que lo harás bien” era mas que suficiente para convencer a Gabriel de aceptar bajar a la tierra de nuevo después de un buen tiempo debido a -razones-

Se encontraba en una cantina, relajado en una mesa separada del resto y viendo por la ventana. Un vaso de agua descansaba frente a el e incluso en todo ese rato, seguía estando fría y fresca. Se suponía que debía darle un mensaje importante a un habitante de esta ciudad, uno que “resaltaba del resto” como Padre lo describió, sin embargo... no estaba muy seguro de quien podría ser, mas estaba en esta cantina...Eso le pasa por distraerse y no pedir detalles

Escaneó el lugar con la mirada y sus ojos terminaron en una de las mesas mas grandes, llena de enormes hombres con barba, armaduras y armas que permanecían clavadas en la madera, y ahora que los notaba eran lo que mas ruido estaban haciendo en el lugar, con sus estridentes risas y gritando y golpeando la mesa con fervor en ataques de risa o para enfatizar alguna de sus palabras; salvajes, a los ojos de Gabriel, si era honesto, pero un muchacho delgado y pálido entre dos de los hombres no parecía encajar muy bien con esa gente. Levantó las cejas

Estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla cuando algo se puso justo al frente de su campo de visión. Levantó los ojos, encontrándose con 2 hombres muy similares a los que habitaban esa mesa lejana. ¿Que hacían aquí?

“Pareces muy solo, hombresito” Dijo uno de brazos cruzados, con una voz rasposa y barba desaliñada. “¿Acaso te interesa aquella mesa de allá?” y señaló con su pulgar la misma de antes.

Gabriel...con todo respeto no estaba seguro de si esto era parte de todo este proceso o que, sin embargo era...inusual que solo le quisieran invitar a su mesa y ya, eso no le quitó para nada el pequeño nudo en su abdomen, pero lo disimuló muy bien con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano.

“No gracias, solo estoy esperando a alguien”

“Llevas un rato ahí. ¿Una señorita te dejó plantado?” Dijo el segundo, su rostro oscurecido por una especie de casco y llevaba una capa rasgada sobre su hombro. Gabriel frunció la boca con el comentario, lo que hizo al tipo reír pues seguro lo captó de la forma incorrecta.

Espera ¿Estos tipos venían viéndole desde hace rato?

Se movió un poco en su asiento y volvió a ver al joven a la lejanía, no paresia estar comiendo de lo que estaba en la mesa, y seguro estaba tan incomodo como Gabriel justo ahora...

“¿Entonces?” Vio a los hombres, y en el momento que se le ocurrió una buena idea sonrió.

“Me encantaría...”

Y así fue como terminó entre los extravagantes y ruidosos humanos, convenientemente a un lado del chico elegido. No era un joven de muchas palabras, de hechos las pocas que dijo fueron para saludarle y preguntar por la sal al otro lado de la mesa; nunca se imaginó que el elegido de Dios seria esta...persona, o simplemente esperaba algo distinto.

Los hombres grandes comían con emoción, charlaban y reían, sobre historias que Gabriel ni se molesta en recordar ni tampoco quiere, se pasaban entre ellos un brebaje extraño en jarras y lo bebían sin parar, y hasta sus movimientos se notaban mas erráticos a medida que bebían mas.

Durante todo eso Gabriel intentó entablar conversación con el chico, lastimosamente no recuerda su nombre, pero su apariencia era aun mas delicada y perdida de lo esperaba estando mas cerca. ¿Que hace un chico como el juntándose con gente como esta?

“¡Hey, hombresito!”

Tanto Gabriel como el joven voltearon, y les acercaron dos jarras del liquido antes mencionado. Era amarillo y espumoso, y algo parecía estar...flotando en su interior, al menos en la jarra de Gabriel. Frunció el ceño.

¿Que era esto?

“Bébelo”

Le ordenaron precisamente a Gabriel, y este levantó la mirada de la jarra hacia los hombres quienes tenían todos sus ojos sobre el, jugó con sus manos bajo la mesa, ansioso, tratando de mantener su compostura.

“No, gracias” Negó la jarra y la empujó lejos de el, pudo notar como el chico si la aceptó y la fue bebiendo despacio, observando a Gab de reojo “No me gusta beber, eh...mi cuerpo es un tem-”

“¿Como que no te gusta beber?” Dijo uno de ellos en tono de burla “¿Que haces en este bar entonces?”

“Les dije que solo estaba esperando a alguien”

“Esto es un bar, hombre, aunque sea una no estará mal o si?”

A decir verdad Gabriel tenia curiosidad de que estaban consumiendo frente a sus ojos, por lo que se plantó la duda en su cabeza de si estaba bien o mal hacer esto, o si era parte del plan, de alguna forma...

“¡Se nota que no eres de aquí!” Exclamó uno al final de la mesa, quizás el jefe. Le apuntó con el dedo. “¡Te ves como esos riquillos atareados que buscan relajarse en los pueblos bajos! No te va a matar una jarra nada mas ¿O si?”

Gabriel guardó silencio ante esa pregunta, pues de verdad no sabia que responder.

Ademas. ¿A que se refiere con “riquillo atareado”?

Volvió a ver su jarra y milagrosamente no se había calentado ni un grado. Mordió su labio inferior, dudando. Miró alrededor por cualquier señal de ojos, la voz de su Padre, que le advirtieran que esto estaba mal o si era necesario que lo hiciera. No encontró nada

El chico le miraba fijamente, con enormes ojos claros, expectantes, a lo que Gabriel solo suspiró.

“Bueno... no creo que una sola haga daño”

Levantó la jarra y vertió el contenido en su boca, todos celebraron en unisono la acción por alguna razón, y para cuando bajó el vidrio de nuevo ya estaba por la mitad.

Sabia terrible, como un rayo, y la cosa solida flotando en su interior lo hizo aun peor y hasta le hizo fruncir la cara, pero conforme fue bajando por su garganta hasta su estomago sintió una extraña calma invadirle.

Uh...¿Esto es correcto?

Todos siguieron con lo suyo y mientras mas Gab iba bebiendo, mas se iba incluyendo en la conversación, entre risas y golpeteos, la jarra se terminó, y no notó cuando le dieron otra que agarró entre la distracción. No sabia como debía sentirse realmente con todo esto, pero de a poco se le iba yendo esa preocupación y tan solo se dejó llevar, después de todo el chico parecía estar mas seguro de hablarle ahora que estaban en el mismo estado de poca lucidez.

No es alimento como tal, es solo una bebida, así que no habrá algo de malo en consumirla, ¿Verdad?.

A partir de una tercera jarra, sus memorias se volvieron un poco borrosas, y no recuerda que pasó después de ahí.

...

Solo recuerda que al despertar, estaba en una habitación desconocida, y apenas abrió los ojos los cerró de nuevo por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, repentinamente acompañado con un dolor de estomago. Llevó una mano a ambas zonas y eran como dos revoltijos. Su boca sabia extraño y al mismo tiempo estaba reseca

¿Que estaba pasándole?

No podía ver bien, todo estaba borroso y oscuro, escuchaba voces y ruidos de todas las direcciones y al tratar de ponerse de pie el mareo se intensificó terriblemente.

¿Que esta pasándole?

*************

Se apoyó de algo, quizás una pared, pero mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo. Sentía saliva acumularse detrás de su lengua, sus encías traseras se sentían extrañas y parecía estar babeando en demasía. Cuando sintió algo querer subir por su garganta el pánico le invadió, causando que se inclinara hacia abajo.

Eso lo hizo peor, el movimiento llevó los mareos a un punto insoportable, de la nada sintió un escalofrío en la espalda seguido de algo subiendo rápidamente por su esófago de nuevo. Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que saliera, pero sabia terrible y ni pensó en tragarlo, por lo que se vio obligado a expulsarlo.

“GHAK--”

Solido, liquido, solido, liquido, liquido, liquido, solido. Sintió algo salpicar sus pies.

Cuando creyó que había terminado, empezó de nuevo, mas fuerte.

Liquido, Solido, liquido, liquido, solido, solido, solido, liquido. Algo espeso quedaba como residuo entre sus labios y lo que estaba saliendo de estos. Tomó un respiro que se vió interrumpido por contracción involuntaria de su garganta.

Y de nuevo pasó, mas débil, pero que trajo el peor sabor a su lengua.

Liquido, liquido, liquido, Solido, liquido, liquido, solido

***************

Respiraba con dificultad, estaba temblando. ¿Porque de pronto hace frío? ¿Porque de pronto esta sudando tanto? Se sentía vacío, asqueroso. Algo olía muy mal.

Recargó su cabeza del brazo contra la pared, ni se dignó a ver que estaba a sus pies, que había salido de el. Cerró los ojos y aunque tragara saliva seguía teniendo ese horrible sabor, ácido. Asqueroso.

Asqueroso. Repulsivo.

¿Porque...era tan horrible?

¿Porque salió por su boca de esa forma tan incomoda?

¿Todas las cosas saben así?

¿Todas las cosas saben así?

...Asqueroso.

Se limpió los labios con la manga de su camisa y trató de alejarse de ahí dando pasos hacia atrás, Dios, ¿Donde diablos estaba? No recuerda casi nada de anoche, siente que algo le esta taladrando la cabeza sin cesar.

¿Donde esta su chaqueta? ¿Y sus zapatos?

No, no tenia cabeza para pensar en esas cosas ahora mismo. Tenia que subir, quiere subir, necesita subir YA.

En un chasqueo de dedos, desapareció.

El joven de la otra noche había sido asesinado... Pero Gabriel nunca se enteró de eso, siguió creyendo que solo fué una pequeña misión fallida y alguien mas se encargó del “mensaje de suma importancia”. Dios no le gritó ni lo degradó, al contrario, lo sostuvo en sus manos mientras lloraba del terror de aquella experiencia, y le prometió que nunca, nunca volvería a probar nada en la tierra jamas. Dios no dijo nada al respecto.

“¿Porque consumes...¿eso?” Dijo el Arcángel, señalando los rollitos de pescado

“Es... sushi” Respondió Aziraphale, inseguro

Gabriel arrugó la cara. “¿Disculpa?”

“¡Es delicioso, en serio!”

Gabriel vio los rollitos de pescado e inmediatamente sintió esa acidez en la boca. Lo enmascaró con otra expresión.

“No gracias, yo no... ensucio el templo de mi cuerpo con materia _asquerosa_ ”

Aziraphale bajó la cabeza un poco, claramente decepcionado “Ya veo...”

“¡Pero en fin! A lo que venia...”

Mientras mas rápido saliera de ese horrible lugar con olor a pescado, mucho mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~  
> twitter.com/Little_geecko


End file.
